Rainbow Dash Awoken
by Fire-Blast99
Summary: Rainbow Dash has worked under the factories machines for a long time, but when her friends find out what she has done, her world is turned upside down, what will she do in the factory all by herself? With no pony to help her at all.


**Rainbow Dash: Awoken**

"**What cause have I to feel glad? I've built my life on judgement and causing pain"**

**Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo's dead and colourless body, or should she say 'limbs' and the filly's tears dropping slowly and quietly, Rainbow Dash looked at the other dead fillies who were motionless and still, also without colour, Rainbow Dash raised a brow as the big machine above her stopped at once, Rainbow Dash heard something speak to her, it was Princess Celestia!**

"**Rainbow Dash, I've seen what you've done! You are a monster! You don't have love, your not loyal except to your friends and you hide this!? You are an embarrassment! To the whole of Equestria!" the voice said in rage, Rainbow Dash heard screeches and screams, her mind was focused only on that voice of Celestia, she felt her heart sink, she looked back at Scootaloo, the last words that Scootaloo said flooded her,**

"**You're eyes, their beautiful…", Rainbow Dash sobbed a little, then shook her head to rid the thought, she loved Scootaloo, but Scootaloo betrayed her, she was in rage at Scootaloo, she had her biggest hopes in Scootaloo and she blew it all, Rainbow Dash ignored the voices she could hear, she wasn't interested for this nonsense, she walked to her office and looked at her papers, there was a letter, it was from the very first pony she'd ever known, Fluttershy. The letter said "You have caused death and pain, let's say a filly told me, I've told the princess this and she's declared that the Rainbow Factory's top floor comes to an end, you are to stay in the factory, learn your lesson then report it to the princesses, including Luna and Cadence", Rainbow Dash felt fear crawl up her spine, she couldn't bear it, Fluttershy knew what Rainbow Dash was doing!? Rainbow Dash saw the other members leave, as if the princess ordered them out of the factory, and left Rainbow Dash in, the Wonder Bolts stood at the door and turned away when Rainbow Dash walked out of her office, Soarin' looked at her sadly, tears filled his eyes, Rainbow Dash wondered what he was thinking,**

"**I-I…" Soarin' started, Rainbow Dash was going to go down and comfort him, but he puffed at her, she moved back slowly, "I loved you Rainbow Dash! And you didn't love me!? We were dating, I can't believe!…" Soarin' continued, Rainbow Dash felt sadness overwhelm her,**

"**Soarin', it's not like that… I do love-",**

"**You're a liar! You're a monster! You are nothing but a evil, greedy, uncaring pony! I-I-I-",**

"**Soarin' please! Let me explain, I'll tell you-",**

"**I hate you Rainbow Dash! We're done! I never want to see you again!" Soarin' screamed, Spitfire and Soarin' walked out of the factory, Soarin' sobbing the way, Rainbow Dash felt the tears in her eyes build up, she loved Soarin', she always has, she's always wanted to be a part of him, now she was left on the burial grounds of many foals.**

"**I don't know the eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome. Now everything I've had and everything I've known have been thrown away, and with time, I've come to find this isn't my home"**

**Rainbow Dash walked over the dark, silent factory, she still had movies and things to do, but with no one else, Rainbow Dash cried, her love, Soarin', thought she was a monster, how could she be so blind? She killed fillies as if she were Loki, the god of mischief and evil,**

"**Oh sweet Soarin'… You didn't get it… I did, and still do, love you… I'm sorry… I should've just told you I loved you in the first place… But I was too… Too shy!" Rainbow Dash cried, her voice echoed in the silent factory, the machines rattled and creaked into life unexpectedly, Rainbow Dash looked up and saw the machines bang, crush (nothing though), smash and kill (nothing at all as you should remember), Rainbow Dash felt as if the devil were watching her, but the machines looked alive, as if they had awoken from a comatose, Rainbow Dash prepared herself for the worst, but the machines soon stopped, Rainbow Dash felt her knees shiver and her hooves become numb, she screamed, she couldn't stay in this place, it was torture, it was haunted, she saw ghosts of the fillies she killed look at her, she then heard a sweet voice ask for help, it was Scootaloo!**

"**Scootaloo? Is that you?" Rainbow Dash asked in fear, Scootaloo nodded angrily, "Well I just wanted to say…",**

"**Say what!?" the ghost of Scootaloo roared,**

"**I'm sorry!" Rainbow Dash screamed and shouted, Scootaloo softened and hugged Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo couldn't stay mad at Rainbow Dash forever, especially when Rainbow Dash was in fear and shock,**

"**It's alright RD" Scootaloo said, **_**Thank y-. Hold on, what!? RD? Been a long time since you said that! **_**Rainbow Dash thought, why did Scootaloo just say RD? Rainbow Dash thought Scootaloo hated her and the factory, but obviously, not really, it was just Rainbow Dash was so blind she couldn't realise what she was doing, but why, her own little sister (almost)? Why did Rainbow Dash kill Scootaloo? Rainbow Dash's mind was filled with questions, her mind buzzing, looking for the right answer, the ghosts soon vanished, Rainbow Dash cried,**

"**Please don't leave me…!" Rainbow Dash called, but her voice just echoed around the factory, no ghostly replies came, Rainbow Dash had to consider she was alone for this challenge, she was living in the nightmare she inflicted on others, Rainbow Dash sobbed, she lost her dreams and hopes, not only that, she betrayed her best friends.**

"**I man these wretched machines, day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain. Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality"**

**Rainbow dash looked at the monstrous machines around her, her eyes stinging after the many hours of crying, her throat was sore after many minutes of screaming, and she got a headache after the many seconds of thinking about her friends, she couldn't look at the machines, but her eyes were already attracted to them, she felt an evil urge to get revenge, she shuddered as something whispered,**

"**Come on, go grab some… Revenge!" the voice evilly whispered, Rainbow Dash knew who was speaking to her, it was her evil self! The monster that caused all this to happen! She clenched her teeth and snarled, she smashed the control panels and machines around her,**

"**Never!" Rainbow Dash roared, tossing a machine from the ceiling to the ground floor, her hooves ached from all the drama but she continued anyway, she screamed and roared as electricity sparks flew across the floors, there were many screws and bolts on the floor, metal scraps with sharp edges lined the whole factory, a knife lay on the floor below Rainbow dash, Rainbow Dash picked it up and took it to a furnace, she placed it in and watched the knife melt, she then grabbed the files she was sorting and put them on a fire, she watched them burn, the ink spread all over the floor and covered her hooves, she frowned and stared straight to the floor, letting a tear fall down her cheek. She went to check what time it was, she looked outside and saw it was sunset, she decided to go to bed, letting her heart slowly break and crumble by the second, she lost her love, her sister, her friends, everything went away, leaving her to slowly die, she wept and cried herself to sleep, dreaming that her love, Soarin' would forgive her and forget what she did, for the crimes she committed over and over again, her dream suddenly turned black, she was missing, EVERYPONY was missing! Rainbow Dash awoke in the sudden flash, she needed help, her fears were getting the best of her, the nearest quill and paper was in her office, she ran to her office and started to write,**

"**Dear Twilight Sparkle, I'm having some serious trouble, my fears are taking over my dreams! I don't know if I exist anymore! I don't even know if I want to exist anymore! Would you mind helping, Twi? Also, I'm so sorry for what I've done! From Rainbow Dash", Rainbow Dash found the nearest envelope and quickly put it inside, then let it fly with the wind. She waited for many hours for a reply, but thought that Twilight hated her and would never help her, but then she saw a floating letter above her, she started to read it quickly,**

"**Dear Rainbow Dash, I understand you've murdered and slaughtered young fillies, and I forgive you for it, I might not be able to forgive you for any other pony, like Celestia, but sure I'll help, I'll come and meet you at the factory later today, and I'll talk to you then, and of course you exist Rainbow Dash! Everypony loses their heads at some moment in time, including me, remember the time I got SOOOOOOOOO worried I lost my head and made a problem? From Twilight Sparkle", Rainbow Dash cried, then heard a magical sound, she was pretty dumbfounded, she turned around slowly, hoping it wasn't Celestia, but she wiped her sweat away, it was Twilight,**

"**Told you I'd be here!" Twilight said, Rainbow Dash hugged Twilight and cried, hoping Twilight would understand what was going on, and what Rainbow Dash had faced.**

"**But life is not as it seems, should I take a chance for freedom and throw it all down the drain? I've been imprisoned! Please, burn my transgressions away!"**

**Twilight sat and listened to what Rainbow Dash was saying,**

"**So Sapphire Lagoon AND Scootaloo are ghosts and YOU saw them!? Good thing nopony else knows about this!" Twilight exclaimed, knowing her friend's pain,**

"**Yes, and I wish I could change the past, maybe I'm not a Wonderbolt, maybe I'm… A monster…" Rainbow Dash replied in guilt, Twilight frowned, she muzzled Rainbow Dash, hoping it'd put a smile on her face, but it didn't,**

"**Rainbow, I understand, and… Yes, monsters are hard to defeat, but it's that thing they want the most that can stop them being the monster they are, and it's working for you, right?" Twilight sighed,**

"**I keep hearing an evil voice, Twi!… I'm not sure how much longer I can fight it…", Rainbow Dash sighed, letting her tears drop intensely, Twilight frowned and reached over to her friend,**

"**I understand Dash, nothing to fear, I might not be Zecora but I'm sure here to help you, cause that is what a friend is for, right?" Twilight asked,**

"**Yeah it is…" Rainbow Dash replied sadly, Twilight hugged her friend kindly, but knew the time was ticking,**

"**OK, I want you to try and fight it, report your symptoms to me and I'll pass it on to the princess, I need to get going, Spike will be waking up soon" Twilight said, and before Rainbow Dash could answer, she teleported away back to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash smiled, then walked back inside the factory, knowing no pony saw her, as they were asleep, she closed the doors gently, allowing her the excuse she stayed inside the factory the entire night, she walked to her bed, and she looked at the clock, remembering that Twilight came at nine o'clock, and it was already ten o'clock, **_**How did time fly by so quickly?**_** Rainbow Dash thought, she turned a near by TV on and put in a movie, she was ready to watch a film, she knew she'd like, or did she?**

**Rainbow Dash heard Soarin' come into her room, she stared up at him, she gasped and jumped out of bed, panicking and worrying about what she was going to say,**

"**I thought you hated me!?" Rainbow Dash gasped, Soarin' nodded, but said nothing, "Aren't you gonna talk?" Rainbow Dash continued kindly, Soarin' finally started crying,**

"**Rainbow Dash, look… I'm sorry about that day! And I forgive you for everything you've done here! I just wish I could change the past!" Soarin' screamed, Rainbow Dash hugged him, looking deep into his eyes,**

"**Me too" she replied, she slowly leaned forward towards Soarin', he closed his eyes, letting her kiss refuel him from crying a lot, he knew this was his time to accept that Rainbow Dash had done wrong, but she had changed,**

"**I love you, Dash" Soarin' whispered under his breathe, Rainbow Dash hugged him tighter than she ever had before, "Eh… Rainbow Dash… Can't breathe!…Chocking!…" Soarin' said, knowing he couldn't breathe, Rainbow dash still hugged him, but loosened her grip, but she knew that Soarin' would need to leave soon, so, she felt that this time was to share with him.**

**Soarin' left the factory, leaving Rainbow Dash on her own again, but Rainbow Dash finally found the love she left behind and forgotten as the head of the factory, she then heard that evil pony voice again,**

"**Are you nuts!? What were you thinking!? You could've made spectra with him!" the voice roared,**

"**Never! I'd never hurt him! I love him! I will NEVER hurt him!" Rainbow Dash screamed, her voice echoed around the factory,**

"**Yeah, but you know that you can't escape me! I AM you!" the voice replied in an evil tone,**

"**No, I'll never let you hurt him! Or ME! Or my friends! Not even any other pony!" Rainbow Dash roared, she ran towards the closet and turned off the lights.**

"**I've stroked the fire, seen more pain than you can know, the tears of the broken have washed away my soul, pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow, now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control"**

**Rainbow Dash tied a knot on the rope then tossed it up over a hook, letting it swing and sway, Rainbow Dash was going to say her last words, but felt that she needed to record them, she grabbed a voice recorder and a microphone, she finally spoke through her tears,**

"**I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do, I break those around me, those spared a very few…" she started, she looked up at the sun, then continued, "But the bright sun is burning and my sky shines ever blue, friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you!", she finally walked until her neck was through the small hole in the rope, she made it touch her neck, she gulped, knowing this was her end, she jumped and screamed. Thunder and lightning flashed as Rainbow Dash's body swing and sway, her ghost was in the corner, staring at her body,**

"**I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams. Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop!" she whispered in her ghostly tone, letting her voice quietly echo through the factory.**

**Many ponies stood over Rainbow Dash's grave, Twilight cried and whispered "I tried Rainbow Dash, I tired…", Fluttershy and Rarity put flowers on top of the grave, Applejack put Rainbow Dash's loyalty element on top of the grave, while Pinkie Pie let her tears flood the ground like a tsunami, Princess Cadence and Luna sighed and walked away, Princess Celestia let the sun shine on what was left of the cyan and rainbow pony, Soarin' sobbed and cried, he wanted to die and stay with Rainbow Dash for longer, but he couldn't, she committed suicide, she didn't die because she wanted to, she died to get rid of the monster she was, but it still lurks in the factory, the princess declared that the top floor would be taking away and replaced with a new floor, she didn't decide what it was for though, Twilight looked over her shoulder to see Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash's ghosts playing together, like sisters,**

"**What a brave pony you are, Rainbow Dash" Twilight said, then turned to walk back to Ponyville.**


End file.
